


Five and One

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Being Tony, Tony should sleep more, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what the Avengers said, they should have just been happy Tony was sleeping instead of making another evil microwave oven.</p><p>OR</p><p>The 5 times Tony fell asleep with an Avengers belonging on accident and the 1 time they let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five and One

1.

Starting out, it was out of sleep deprivation, not vindictive and far from intentional. He had been tired. Normal people would have gone to their bedrooms to sleep. Normal people also would have stopped working well before the 47th hour mark. Tony has never fit into the normal category, though.

So when Tony found himself reeling with exhaustion, his limbs threatening to rebel against him completely, he had fallen onto the raggedly comfortable couch in his workshop, and pulled the nearest covering over him, which happened to be Bruce's jacket. It was warm and the familiar smell lulled him into a peaceful slumber, the likes of which he hadn't experienced in ages.

When Bruce walked into the workshop to retrieve his forgotten jacket in preparation for his upcoming flight to India, he was unsure of how to react when he found his science bro asleep with it as a blanket. Because that was Bruce's favorite jacket, one of the few he had yet to ruin. He had wanted to take it with him. But Tony looked so calm he just couldn't bring himself to disturb the engineer. Instead, he took Tony's jacket from the bench and left, smirking because he knew Tony wouldn't know where the jacket went when he woke.

2.

The second time it happened, Tony couldn't be blamed. He'd just gotten back from an international conference and his sleep schedule was all out of whack. He stumbled to the nearest seat, the armchair in the common room, and curled up with what turned out to be Natshas favorite blanket.

The blanket no one was allowed to touch by some unspoken rule.

Because it was Natasha's.

And she was scary.

But when Natasha walked in to the room a half hour later, she didn't kill Tony when she realized he was asleep on her favorite chair with her favorite blanket. She did, however, snap a picture of the genius curled up under the purple fabric to use against him in the future should the opportunity arise.

3.

The third time he was partially to blame but mostly it was Thors fault. Tony had fallen asleep at the kitchen island where Thor has left his cape. Of course Tony would use it as a blanket.

Plus, Thor had been the one to break the coffee maker in the first place, causing Tony to wait longer than he should have for a cup of coffee. Which meant he fell asleep waiting for his caffeine fix.

When Thor arrived in the kitchen in search of Pop Tarts, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Tony using his cape as a blanket. Thor knew the billionaire often worked himself ragged trying to improve the world and avoid his nightmares. If having a familiar object like his cape comforted him enough to let him sleep, Thor wasn't about to argue.

4.

The fourth time, Tony wasn't even sure what happened. He didn't normally go to the roof at night but that night he had. He had ended up on a chair with a pillow that smelled distinctly of Clint. Unfortunately, he had been too tired to care, which was how he ended up asleep with his face buried in the pillow.

When Clint arrived on the roof to do some thinking-he often went to the roof to think about work, his brother, new weapons to learn, squirrels, and most recently cardboard boxes- he was mildly concerned to find the owner of the Tower asleep on Clint's chair with Clint's pillow. Clint checked his temperature with a hand to his forehead but found it no warmer than usual.

Chalking it up to another long few days for the billionaire, Clint tossed the spare blanket over the sleeping hero and sat on the other chair to keep watch, because if Tony was sleeping, the world must be about to end.

5.

The fifth time was out of convenience more than anything. Tony fell asleep in the laundry room when he went to tinker with the washer. There had been a pile of clean shirts just finishing in the dryer, so Tony pulled them out because he could be a nice guy, and shortly fell asleep on the ground burrowed into the warm mess of Steve's shirts.

Steve was mildly annoyed when he found his clean clothes on the ground but when he went to pick them up, he found a mop of dark brown hair peeking out between to shirts. Steve pulled back and grinned because honestly, it was just prof that the billionaire could sleep anywhere.

+1

The only reason Tony wasn't dressed for the elements like his friends was because he had come almost directly from a business meeting, pausing only long enough to strip out of his suit, throw on a pair of sweats and a tank top, and put on his Iron Man suit to fly to the quinjet. Even with that, he still barely made it on time.

Then, with the suit stored and locked down at SHEILD, he had settled in with the rest of his counterparts in the jet and they left for their next PR meeting. Everyone else dressed for the cold but Tony owned the place they were staying in the Alps, so he planned on changing there.

Then the jet malfunctioned and Clint set it down less than gently in the snow, causing a minor Avalanche. And the with the jet threatening to explode, they had to evacuate quickly. And it was dark. The only light came from the slightly muffled glow of the arc reactor.

So they marched on by the light of the reactor until they found a cave suitable for them to hunker down in for the night until SHEILD could fetch them. But by then hypothermia had set in for Tony. Natasha set about making a fire, Thor setting up camp, and the rest getting Tony warm.

That's how Tony woke in the morning, head aching but covered in Steve's Captain America cowl, feet feeling like they had been cut open several times but stuffed into Natasha's warm fleece black jacket, tips of his fingers tingling but encased in Clint's leather gloves, legs still chilled but wrapped in Bruce's favorite jacket, and the rest of him covered in Thor's cape. The other avengers were asleep around him, keeping his body from shutting down completely with their own heat, while Steve took watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post something fluffy because Christmas and such. Will update other stories when I have my computer back.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
